Nothing Else Matters
by Burokku-XX-sky
Summary: 3 years pass and Red finds an unexpected visitor appear before him. A boy he once knew. Bonds grow as a few important words tie them together, but can it last? Originalshipping / NamelessShipping... 3 chapter short story, Fluff
1. Something found

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I missed you"

The three words hovered, freezing the dark-haired boy.

They were the last thing Red expected to hear, especially coming from the mouth of his long-time rival, Green.

It had started out a day like any other - Light snow, chilling wind - before he had shown up out of the blue. 3 years had passed since the last time they saw each other. There was no connection this high up on the mountain, and besides that, they weren't even close friends, if friends at all.

But sure enough there he was, standing in front of a very astonished Red. When they first locked eyes both boys were speechless. Their initial silence only broken when Red had finally spoken the first words between them in years: "Why are you here?", which then led to Greens response.

But now, Red didn't know how to respond. So, as usual, he stayed quiet. Green didn't seem to mind though. He took the silence and joined Red in his cave.

"It's been awhile"

* * *

The rest of the cold night Green talked, catching Red up on what's been changing in the world below.

A lot has happened since he's been gone. Apparently there have been many rumors about the "Legendary" champion from Pallet town, training on the top of the deadly Mount Silver. He was said to be undefeatable and was still considered to be the Elite Four Champion. Even more - he was known as the strongest trainer throughout the 2 regions, and as word had it, to truly be the strongest you had to go up and challenge him. Red scoffed at that last part.

Sure there have been his fair share of challengers, none of which he turned down. But to think they turned it into some kind of game and he was a piece? That annoyed him. Very much.

Green just laughed at the trainers behavior.

"At least you still have a title, champ! I was afraid they'd all forget about you after coming up here. Instead, You're a Leg-"

"Would you have?" Red's chest tightened. It was a simple question, asked on impulse of all things, but for some reason or another Red felt like the words mattered; they were important. More important and unsettling than he ever thought words could get.

Green was taken aback.

"Forgotten you?"

But Red stayed quiet. He could see the obvious confusion on Greens face. Red knew he shouldn't have asked, of course Green would forget, why would he-

"Never."

Green stared seriously into Red's widening eyes.

Red felt more confused than ever now. Emotions riled inside him like a sandstorm, nerve endings acting up in ways Red never even knew they could. He felt like a mess, but before he could think any more Green cleared his throat, changing the subject.

"It's, uhm, already pretty late, would you have any place for me to sleep?"

* * *

After that, Green made it a habit of visiting Red as often as he could. Almost every weekend even. And although Red thought he should have, he didn't seem to mind. Actually, he was beginning to look forward to Green's visits. He liked seeing his rival.

The only spot Red had for them to sleep was the same spot he used every night, and his single blanket, so they had to share. Green didn't mind this either though. He was generally cold on the mountain. Especially at night when the temperature dropped. Red had long adjusted to it, but green was on the verge of freezing when the sun went down. So at night they slept huddling up close for warmth.

After the first few times doing so, Red's heart started to beat fast at the closeness between them. Green's head would rest against him, and he could make out the distant sound of Green's heartbeat, which soon became his calming lullaby.

The 1st words Green had spoken never escaped Red either. And soon enough, Green was taking up more and more of Red's mind. Although Red was still unfamiliar with the reason why.

The next few visits, Red was more open to his now-friend. He even made an effort to talk more. Eevee and Pikachu had a fun time together as well, and in the most recent visit Green was able to stay longer, sleeping over two nights instead of one. Red was largely enjoying his company, when almost too quickly, the time came for Green to leave.

Red had been feeling weird throughout the entirety of Greens visit. He found himself more conscious of the boy, and having stomach problems oftenly. When Green was packing up to leave that feeling just grew stronger, confusing Red even more. He couldn't meet Green in the eyes.

Green looked over to Red when he was just about ready to leave.

"I'll be back again - next weekend if I can". But Red stayed quiet.

Then, much to his surprise, Red felt arms wrap - tightening - around his small frame. A heat instantly swarmed him at the touch, shivers running down his spine, and his heart caught.

_I missed you_.. _I'll be back_... _Never._

The emotions kept building, overwhelming him, until Red finally realized what they meant... He hugged back hesitantly.

_I like green,_

The taller boy let go of him, shyly, then again said his goodbyes.

_I like green-_

Green waved, walking, past the end of the cave. And still Red stood frozen watching Green's figure until it had long since vanished from his sight.

I like green.

* * *

**Author's ****note: I had a friend over, and was struggling with chapter names, So I asked her for her advice. One of her ideas was that i could use "I like green" But I turned that down because it gave away too much. So she, instead, suggested "I like my rival who may or may not have a name that rhymes with freen" ...Freen isn't even a word / lolwaht  
**


	2. Distance

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The entire week after that drove Red straight out of his mind. He was consumed in thoughts about Green and what he could possibly do now that he's realized his new-found feelings.

What would he say? Should he even say anything at all? He was so nervous and afraid it made him feel sick. Even Pikachu was getting anxious about his red-eyed friend.

He decided he could wait it out, He wouldn't do anything yet. He could wait... he... He could keep it a secret, right? Or, he could be honest...

Pikachu danced around Red - chirping - when Green himself broke into Red's vision.

"Hey" He smiled. Red stared for a second, entranced by the sudden form before him, then nodded a hello back. Green, accepting the motion, walked further into the cave - a very hyped up Pikachu following along the way. Then Eevee jumped down from the boy and joined the yellow mouse to some location near the back of the cave, leaving the two alone.

Red sat unmoving, frozen with thought.

"...-Red?"

The boy snapped back into reality.

He turned to Green who seemed to have asked a question. Meanwhile Green locked his eyes onto the dark haired youth, noticing his obvious fatigue and edginess.

Green moved over and held his hand to Red's forehead, startling him, the other hand holding Red's head gently up.

"Are you okay?"

Red's eyes grew wide, heat rushing to his face, at the closeness of the other boy. Breath growing heavy against the cold air, he averted his gaze and stood up quickly, causing Green to drop his hands.

Then, he met the brunet's eyes and nodded a hesitant, but confirming, smile and the matter was dropped.

The rest of the time Red was quieter than usual. Green mostly talked and Red listened, constantly following him with his eyes.

Green didn't seem to notice the latter, or if he did he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact. If anything, what worried him most was how silent Red had gotten. Even on his first visit Red had been more talkative than he was now. Green didn't usually mind the silence between them, but this one made him feel unsure. After a while Green's stories grew shorter and shorter, this factor not going unnoticed by Red.

They both went to bed silent that night. The next day, however, Green was as good as new. Or at least seemed to be towards Red. They ate, watched Pikachu and Eevee race around, and sat in silence or with Greens voice echoing throughout the cave. Green even smiled when he beat Red at a card game.

Finally, their last night together came. Red enjoyed the day, he even returned a few of Green's smiles, but now his stomach felt anxious. Angry even. He didn't want to leave Green. Not to mention Green seemed to be more distant again, not laying closely to Red like usual, but further away. He had slept similarly the night before - although not to this degree. Red's stomach felt even more upset.

"Green...?"

"Yah?"

After a long silence, Green turned over to face pause continued while Green waited patiently.

"...It's nothing..."

He met Green's eyes and smiled softly, a hint of sadness in the curve.

"Goodnight.."

This time it was Red who turned to face away. Green's eyes stayed on him, lingering along the dark form.

"... Are you cold?"

Red opened his eyes, looking back as he thought at the question. He didn't realize he was slightly shaking, but from the weather or something else Red couldn't decipher. He couldn't even remember the last time he wasn't able to handle the cold.

"If.. It can't be helped."

Green moved closer to Red, pulling the boy towards him as he closed any and all distance between them. A shiver ran down Red's spine. Green laid his right arm at an angle under Red's head, his left wrapped across Red's side, holding - pulling - the boy into his warmth.

"Goodnight" Green replied.

* * *

**Author's note: Short chapter...I'm not really used to writing, especially in 3rd-person, but I tried to write this story in a way regarding the characters feelings. Not sure if it was successful or not, I hope it was. ****Next chapter is the last one**


	3. Hysteric

**Authors note: This is the end of my first Short story fan-fiction~! I had a very fun and trying time writing this, and edited it so much that my friends even got annoyed and just told me to post it already. So here yo go, the final chapter, number 3!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Red woke up to a crisp chill, turning to find no one beside him. The sun was already high by then, exposing most the the cave as well as a figure, packing.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you" he replied.

Red sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Green. Green was leaving. Red instantly got up to face his friend as he gathered his items, Scarlet eyes taking in the situation. Then Red slowly made his way over to his small table and sat on it, silently observing the Brunet.

"I'll be-"

"G-Green?"

Red looked down, nervously. Greens attention was fully on him. He didn't know if Green could feel the same way, but so far he's cared a lot about Red. He knew it could just be his impatience talking and he was afraid, but he needed to know. Even if he only had the slightest of chances. Red decided to risk it,

"Can I-"

"Sorry Red, Could you tell me later? I need to leave now in order to get back by sundown.."

-_tell you something._

Red's heart sank.

"Okay..." he swallowed solemnly.

Green gave him a sorry smile. Red waved. This time Green left instantly, sparing no time. There was no lingering glance or stillness. There was no warm embrace.

Red looked down, disappointed and - lonely. Sad.

He sank, arms to his knees, when a friend scurried into his view.

"Hey, Pikachu" Red greeted, petting his furry yellow companion.

* * *

An agonizingly long week passed after that.

Not to mention Red's mind was filled with green the entire time, which just made it all the longer. Red wanted the boy, badly at this point, and he wanted to know if that boy wanted him back. It surprised Red how little their gender mattered to him. As long as it was Green, nothing else seemed_ to_ matter.

But after a week, the Brunet was nowhere to be seen. Red waited a few days. He could have possibly gotten tied up, he thought. Or Forgotten. Red tensed at the thought. No - he couldn't have, he said he wouldn't himself.

Days passed and he never showed. Another week passed, then another, and Red started to panic. Thoughts and feelings he would have never even dreamed before Green started to consume his head.

He said he would come again, right? What if he _did _forget? Or - could he have possibly noticed? - Was he disgusted? Red felt sick. Or... What if he got hurt, the snow was pretty bad these past few weeks. W-what if he was coming up and he got injured, Or worse, what if he-!?" Horrifying conclusions passed through Red's mind, threatening to empty his stomach.

If it's rejection he could take it, as long as Green was okay. He just needed to find Green and make sure he was alright. Green had to be alright.

* * *

Red and his Pokemon spent the rest of the day searching for possible traces of Green.

He split them up in teams, sending some off to excavate the caves and find out if any other Pokemon might have seen someone recently. The rest of them searched the snowy slopes until they were too exhausted and there was no place left to look.

Red was sweating against the cold, nervous and drained, by the time he made it back to his cave. He had searched everywhere - even the most trifling of cliffs, but to no avail. Green couldn't be found on the mountain.

His anxiety, however, did not decrease. If anything, it amplified tenfold. Tomorrow... Tomorrow he could check the towns and see if he could find Green. Only then could he rest easily.

* * *

It was the first time Red had been down the mountain in years. It felt, strange. It was far warmer than his usual climate for one, and much larger than he remembered. Although a view thousands of feet off the ground did tend to warp your perception.

But Red had no time to engage in the sights around him. He had to find Green.

Red made his way back to Viridian, trying to remember the setup of the large town. He would visit the gym first. Then, if Green wasn't there he could search the rest of the town, and his sister - he could visit her. And professor Oak too, they _had_ to know where Green was.

* * *

Green had just made it to the gym, a bag of documents taking up his hands, when one of the youngsters came running up to him.

"Hey Green! Did ya hear?"

"Hey, no I didn't, why? What's going on?"

"I heard Red's back in town - Some people spotted him earlier near th-"

Green stopped dead in his tracks, eyes going wide.

"What?" he spoke through a thickness, a tide swallowing his words.

"-Where?"

"The old man by the edges said he saw him entering the town, 'Said he even stopped by here earlier-"

But Green had already taken off, bags dropped and long forgotten.

* * *

It was pure luck, or even fate possibly, when the two boys ran into each other on the isolated path towards Pallet town. Green had run across town, asking anyone who might know, when he heard someone speak "south". Then he knew the red eyed boy would make for their hometown.

Red, on the other hand, was close to hysteria by that point. Professor Oak was out of town. In fact, his entire lab of workers was gone. Then when he visited Green's sister, she had no idea where he was. Even she hadn't seen him in weeks. Suddenly the worst of thoughts seemed to be growing more possible. He was about to go back to the mountain and search the entire thing upside down when he ran into Green himself on the path back to Viridian.

"Green-

-Red"

Their words jumbled in unison.

Red was out of breath, and now with time to think, was just realizing how painfully tired he was when Green asked,

"Why are you here? You haven't been down from the mountain in-"

"-Where were you!?" Red huffed. Anger and frustration now filled the once worried boy. "You didn't come, Why not?"

Green stared back, stunned. "I-"

"Did you just not want to come? That's fine, I don't care if you hate me b-"

"-Red," Green cut in, "I don't hate you, t-"

"Then what?! Do you have any Idea how anxious I was? I thought you were injured -worse -Dead! You didn't show up for weeks, I searched the entire mountain..!"

Green 's eyes hung on the tired boy.

"There's no connection that high up so I couldn't contact you...I've been booked up with work for weeks so I couldn't come.. at least not until I finished everything."

Red stilled at the answer. He hadn't even thought of that. He had been so worried, plagued with terrifying images, that the idea of how stupidly simple the outcome could be escaped him.

Red laughed at the simplicity. He was so exhausted and relieved, he broke down. Laughing turned to sobs until he was crying hard.

Green stood speechless - stupefied, at the boy's emotion.

"So you didn't forget about me?" Red challenged.

"No"

"You don't hate me?"

"No"

Green stepped closer to wipe the boys face.

"Then why did you act like you didn't care at the mountain? You acted so distant!"

The brunet halted at the question, baffled.

"I thought _you_ didn't want me there..That I was bothering you..?"

Red leaned close, Green's hands holding the sides of Red's face as he wiped away coursing tears.

He had never expected Red to reveal any kind of emotion as strong as he was now, much less worry, and for him. He didn't seem like he even wanted Green around last time.. He-

"Green, do y- could you...like me?"

The boy froze at the question,

"W-why do you ask?"

"Green, I like you.."

Red cried to himself, releasing Green, while Green's own arms fell slack at his sides.

When Green didn't answer Red repeated,

"I like you-" But before he could finish, his words were cut short by a pair of lips meeting his.

An immediate ripple flew through Red's body. His eyes stayed wide, expression confused, when the second boy broke searching for any signs of disapproval. When none could be found their lips met again, this time Red returning the pressure.

Their lips glided across each others, Greens soft and hungry - demanding - against his. Greens fingers gently held Red's face when he added tongue, both boys eager to explore the others mouth. They were breathless by the time the kiss finally broke.

An intimate silence filled the space between them when Green held up Red's chin and closed it, diving in for more. This time stealing single deep, long tastes until he faced a kiss-drunken Red. The sweet touch of Red lingering on his lips.

Green laughed, much to Red's confusion, as he rested his head atop the shorter boy's shoulders. Arms wrapped around the champions frame. Less hesitantly this time, Red returned the gesture.

"Looks like we're both pretty stupid"

Green stayed like that, silent, for a long time before red finally spoke again.

"Green..?"

"Sorry, I'm just really happy." He could feel Red tighten his grip, a smile filling the usually expressionless boy.

"Red... I love you."


End file.
